


【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末3

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann





	【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末3

3.  
跟所有青春校园电影中的男主一样，白岩瑠姫的杰克苏人设鲜活而亮丽，似高岭之花一样可远观而不可亵玩，无论外貌和成绩都十分优秀，几乎没人会觉得他单纯是为了学门手艺给自己的偶像人生找一条后路，都认为他将来会成为全日本美容界的中流砥柱。  
你看他笑得如沐春风，其实只不过是一种娴熟的社交礼貌，同时完全不会令人产生世故的油腻感。  
挺能装。  
校内吸烟，东窗事发，在年级主任办公室被请去“喝茶”的久保田换了个姿势，翘起二郎腿上下打量对面正襟危坐的白岩。  
后者开口答应下来年级主任交代的任务：“好的，请您放心，久保田同学留校察看的监督任务我一定尽力完成。”  
“麻烦白岩同学了，如果再发现久保田洗手间抽烟，校方会加强惩罚措施的。”  
“到时候也请一并惩罚我。”  
接着装。  
久保田自信比世界上任何一个人都了解他从前/未来的队长。  
善良之下的小邪恶，温柔之下的小暴躁，看似早睡早起守时守点好青年，半夜却能用叫床哑掉的嗓子嘶吼金属摇滚再念一长串rap.  
而且这个人的胜负欲和嫉妒心极重，就拿刚才发生的一点小插曲来说，一年级的年级主任寒暄说：白岩同学啊，我从你们年级主任那里听说啦，这次的小组实验输给铃木了？  
白岩温良恭俭让地低头颔首：“是我能力不足，今后定当努力。”  
只有久保田捕捉到了白岩唇角一闪而过的杀意，仿佛能听见一口银牙在紧闭的嘴巴里面磨得脆响。  
哈，果然吧，是自己熟悉的Ruki呢。

已经来到这个世界一周了。  
久保田因为平头同桌说出“哥你是不是上个月跟我借了两千円买烟”，才真正意识到，自己似乎原本就属于这里，自然而然地存在，也经历了二月考试三月录取四月开学，而非突然出现的一块生硬的异物。他逐渐接受了自己作为美容专门学校一年生的一切设定，包括他花了老半天才弄懂的ABO的属性分类。  
两天前，白岩被一位女Alpha告白了。久保田的Ruki观察日记里这样写道：  
女Alpha强势的气息和体格把Ruki逼迫到操场洗水池后面的墙根，Ruki在拒绝无果之后从书包里拿出了一本《Omega保护试行条例》。Ruki拒绝的原因是：目标是出道当偶像，所以要洁身自好，不可以恋爱留下把柄。  
久保田写到这里，掰断了一支笔。  
那么，他会不会跟我谈恋爱呢？  
这是久保田放弃思考如何回到正常的世界之后，提出的新课题。  
比之前的课题水得多。  
大平得知后，友善而和蔼地嘲笑了他。

只有努力家大平祥生还在认真研究回去的方法，和久保田不同，大平无论在哪个世界，都可以是白岩身边亲近、甚至最亲近的好弟弟，回去迎接自己的是闪耀发光的偶像身份和绚烂缤纷的出道舞台——以上都是自己花费数年日积月累的心血梦寐以求的，在这里只能埋头于完全没有兴趣的枯燥课业，对着粗制滥造的头模发呆，连最喜欢玩的单反相机都摸不到，好在不用思念白岩，只用思念那款黑白相间的80-400mm变焦镜头就好。与此相反，久保田回到那个世界的话，意味着与白岩分手并彻底切断联系，在这个世界里，还可以勉强作为同专业学弟而苟且，拜年级主任所赐，现在多了一层监督人与被监督人的关系，白岩那双漂亮的眼睛，也多了一个在自己身上停留的理由。  
何乐而不为呢？  
久保田嚼着戒烟用的口香糖吹起了口哨。  
唯一美中不足的是，某个同级生太烦人。  
为了回到那个世界，大平试过的方法包括拔一根自己的头发烧掉、拔一根久保田的头发烧掉、拔一根白岩的头发烧掉……等民间偏方，在无数次试验失败后，又查阅了经史子集和道听途说，才下定决心跟久保田说：  
“我没有找到可匹配的Alpha，我承认这点是我的弱项。我现在有一个方法……你能帮我吗？”  
啧。  
大平这小子又在用无辜小狗眼注视着自己。久保田掰了掰第二支笔，没断。

(待续)


End file.
